Committed
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Rin has dreams of Len giving his life for her. She loves him so much, and ddoesn't want to let her happiness go. Len, sensing the disturbance, it prepaired to comfort her.


Rin woke up, screaming. She had another dream of Len dieing for her. This time, he took her place as a queen and was beheaded in-front of her eyes, a smile just for her on his lips. Rin noticed tears were running down her cheeks, her neck and a large spot on the blanket was soaked. She wiped away what she could, getting to her feet. "Rin! Rin!" She glanced to her door, hearing a voice she was so accustomed to.

"Len," she asked faintly, running to the door and throwing it open. She was instantly swept in his arms, making her relive the dream again. She felt more tears pooling to her eyes. "Len! I was so scared," she wailed, clutching onto him with her yellow-painted nails. Len held her tightly, his head on top of hers.

"Did I die again," he asked quietly, leading her to the bed to sit down. She stared at the ground, letting Len sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Rin grabbed his banana sleeping shirt, hanging onto it for dear life. His dear life. "Rin."

"Yes," she answered almost immediately, sniffling when a tear rolled down her cheek. She began spilling her dreams to him, everyone to the last detail. Len already knew of some, for he had the same dreams, of giving his life to keep hers. He moved his free hand through her bed-head, smiling softly at how messy it was. She wiped at her tears once more with her oranges sleeping shirt. Len let her finish before tilting her head up with the hand that was stroking her hair.

"Rin," he said simply. She stared into his eyes, her tears disappearing as she slowly smiled back. "There ya go. Keep smiling. I promise I won't die, I won't leave you," he vowed, letting her glomp him into the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as she snuggled into his shirt, laughing softly. Len joined her in the laughter, hearing footsteps head towards their room. Len turned his head to see Luka looking into the room. "Uh . . ."

"MIKU! MIKU, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED! GET THE CAMERA!" She scurried out of the room, waking the whole house with her screaming. Rin and Len were flushed as they turned to each other, then they continued to laugh as their foreheads touched.

"I love you, Rin," Len said, playing with a lock of her hair. The girl blushed worse then before, smiling shyly at Len.

"I love you too, Len," she said, hearing a group of 'awe's and turning back to the door, finding most, if not all, the family standing by the door, Luka holding the video camera—it's red light blinking. Both blonds got annoyed.

"Oh common, Luka! Why are you recording us when you could be catching Gakupo and Gumi making out upstairs?" The pink-haired girl then noticed that indeed both Gumi and Gakupo were missing, so she deserted the hallway, seeming really pissed as she wailed for the two missing people. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Teto blinked, turning back to their business. Meiko smiled and winked at them before closing their door. "Don't be too loud," she called on the other side of the door, her footsteps fading. Rin and Len's eyes went wide, and they looked at each other, cheeks red as the rose.

"S-she didn't think that we were really going to-"

"N-no! No . . . Not unless you wanted," Len said, glancing away with the classical shota-boy expression. Rin lifted herself slightly, eyes on Len face before she realized how uncomfortable she had made him. Frozen from any movement, she didn't know what on Earth to do. Len turned his face towards her again, taking her cheeks into his hands before giving her a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue against her lips, urging them to be parted. His request was allowed access into the girl's mouth, and became greedy as he explored regions he'd only dream of getting to until tonight.

"L-Len," she panted, their lips broken for them to breathe. The blond boy nodded to her to continue, his head resting against her pillows. She shyly glanced away, mumbling something. Len blinked.

"What?"

"I want to," she said, loud enough for him to hear. His eyes were locked on her face, before he sat up, catching him off guard.

"You sure," he asked quietly, raising both of his brows. Rin nodded, looking back into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes. I'm sure," she whispered, closing her eyes as he pushed her back until she hit the bed.

"_Your wish is my command_."


End file.
